


Violenza Gratuita

by frozenkingdom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Sadism, questa è una di quelle fic brutte e cattive okay? okay.
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... è porno, che riassunto volete?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violenza Gratuita

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia non è nulla più che uno stupro. Okay? Lo metto chiaro e tondo in modo tale da non sentirmi dire che sono una brutta persona. Lo so. Ne sono consapevole.  
> Ed è anche per questo che come titolo ho buttato giù la prima cosa che m'è venuta in mente, che poi rispecchia molto il clima della fic. E' nato tutto da un'immagine di Gilbo, la Senpai mi dice di fare cose e io sono un kohai servizievole, nonostante il dub-con del "Nononono, I'm not gonna do the thing".

**_ Violenza Gratuita _ ** ****

Tentai di scappare, ma non ne fui in grado. Ogni mossa che facevo, ogni tentativo di allontanarmi, di frapporre più spazio possibile fra me e lui, sembrava essere intercettato con una facilità che mi fece sentire un animale in trappola.

Un animale molto stupido.

Ogni volta che cercavo di scattare di lato, lui era più veloce. E mi guardava con quel ghigno, con quell'espressione viscida che non mi si è più staccata dalla testa. Lo rivedo spesso, nei sogni, quando chiudo gli occhi, quando mi rilasso troppo…

Continuava a ridere, ad ogni mio tentativo di fuga. Sembrava piacergli. Sicuramente gli piaceva. E gli piacque ancora di più quando mi intrappolò in un angolo, la schiena al muro e l’unica via di fuga alle sue spalle.

« Sei al capolinea, bambolina. » mi disse, e il suo tono viscido mi fece tremare. Scossi la testa, terrorizzato.

« No? Invece io dico di sì. Ora mi darai quello che voglio, volente o nolente. » sussurrò, e si avvicinò a me di un passo. Mi schiacciai più forte contro al muro, sperando mi potesse inglobare al suo interno e salvare da quel mostro.

Ma non accadde. Ciò che accadde, invece, fu che vidi e provai sulla mia pelle l’inferno. Non ho mai sofferto così tanto.

Si mosse in fretta, nonostante la mole. Mi venne incontro, afferrandomi per i capelli, e quando tentai di gridare mi piazzò una mano sulle labbra. Si schiacciò contro il mio corpo, e il tanfo che emanava mi salì direttamente lungo le narici fino al cervello, facendomi tremare. Sentì un conato di vomito, che si amplificò quando mi sibilò contro un “Voglio sentirti gemere, troia”.

MI irrigidì. Non sono stupido, so cosa voleva farmi, ma speravo che volesse solo picchiarmi. Per Dio, sono una Nazione -lo ero al tempo- potevo sopportarlo. Ho combattuto guerre. Ma niente mi avrebbe potuto preparare.

La presa sui miei capelli si strinse maggiormente e mi fece voltare, spingendomi contro il muro e facendomi sbattere violentemente la testa. Per un secondo divenne tutto buio, e sentì le gambe cedermi, ma sarebbe stato venti volte meglio se fossi svenuto. Invece no, rimasi lucido per tutto il tempo. Sbattei le palpebre, per farmi ritornare la vista, e quando fui di nuovo cosciente di me stesso, lo sentì trafficare con la cintura dei propri pantaloni. Mi salì un secondo conato di vomito.

« Lo sai cos'ho pensato la prima volta che ti ho visto? » mi sibilò contro, quasi sputando le sue parole, « Ho pensato che saresti stato un’ottima scopata. » rise, e mi sentì contorcere lo stomaco, « Invece te ne giri per la città con quel tuo dannato crocefisso al collo… » borbotta, nervoso, e mi si preme contro. Spalancai gli occhi nel sentire qualcosa di caldo attraverso i vestiti, e istintivamente cercai di agitarmi per fargli perdere la presa sui miei capelli, o anche solo strapparli e poter correre via, ma la sua mano si strinse maggiormente, tirandomi indietro e facendomi ribattere contro il muro. Il colpo mi stordì abbastanza da farmi spostare appena il busto all'indietro, mentre lui afferrò la mia collanina.

« N-No… » mormorai, senza troppa convinzione, mentre lui -con un colpo secco- strappò la catenina e gettò il crocefisso a terra.

« Il tuo Dio non ti salverà certo. » sibilò roco al mio orecchio, lasciando andare i miei capelli solo quando riuscì ad afferrare il mio collo, stringendo. La mia schiena si inarcò, mentre gettai la testa all'indietro per cercare di far passare più aria possibile, boccheggiando.

Lui strinse di più.

« Non ci metto niente a soffocarti. » mi avvisò, facendomi tremare, « Anche se ho sentito dire che le troie come te godono di più, se le si strozza! » continuò, e la sua risata mi disgustò molto più di quello che mi disse. Non erano tanto le sue parole a toccarmi, quanto i suoi gesti. Sono superiore a lui, non mi importa come mi chiamava. Non mi importa che mi abbia dato il femminile, so di essere un uomo; non mi importa che mi abbia chiamato “troia” o “puttana”, perché ho condiviso il letto con una sola persona in tutta la mia vita, ed ero devoto alla religione; non mi importa che mi abbia denigrato verbalmente, lui morirà mentre io ho continuato a vivere fin’ora.

Furono i suoi gesti a piantarmisi nella carne, il fatto che nemmeno essendo una Nazione potessi contrastarlo.

Quell'anno le cose stavano andando male per il paese, e la cosa si rifletteva sulla mia forma fisica. Continuavo a svenire.

Con la mano libera mi alzò la veste, allargandomi le gambe con il ginocchio, ma tentai in ogni modo di contrastarlo.

« No… n-no! » boccheggiai, e lui strinse più forte, il suo palmo contro il mio pomo d’Adamo.

« Apri le gambe, zoccola, non ho voglia di convincerti… » sibilò, e quando vide che non otteneva ciò che desiderava mi girò nuovamente, la nuca che sbatté contro la pietra del muro -ora alle mie spalle- ed iniziò a darmi un ceffone dietro l’altro, colpendomi con le nocchie.

Avevo gli occhi spalancati, quell'uomo era dannatamente forte. Continuò a picchiarmi fino a quando le mie gambe non minacciarono di cedere, il mio labbro si era spaccato, e dai miei occhi minacciavano di colare le lacrime.

Ero una Nazione, ma sento il dolore come tutti.

« Ti ho detto di aprire le gambe, puttana, e voglio che le apri! » mi ringhiò contro, dandomi un ulteriore manrovescio che mi avrebbe fatto finire a terra se non mi stesse ancora tenendo il collo, « Sono stato chiaro?! » mi chiede, urlandomi contro, enfatizzando la frase con l’ennesimo schiaffo.

Non risposi, ovviamente, e lui mi fece sbattere nuovamente la testa contro il muro.

« Ti ho fatto una domanda! » gridò, e quando alzò la mano mi irrigidì.

« Sì, sì, ho capito, sì! » risposi, quasi pigolando.

« Brava, puttana. Vedo che capisci il tuo posto. » mi ghignò contro, e la vergogna si fece spazio dentro di me. Mi fece nuovamente girare, facendomi spostare il bacino dal muro, e mi ritrovai orribilmente piegato in avanti, una sua mano nuovamente fra i miei capelli e le gambe aperte. Posai i palmi al muro per cercare di bilanciarmi, e lui mi premette con forza il viso contro le pietre, graffiandomi la pelle.

Ansimai, cercando di ignorare il dolore che provavo, e tremai violentemente quando mi alzò la veste, abbassandomi ogni cosa che indossavo al di sotto. Non mi scoprì molto, quel tanto che bastava per esporre le mie natiche, che lui iniziò a colpire a palmo aperto.

Questo mi fece capire che non me la sarei cavata in fretta.

« Gemi, troia, gemi! » rise, e chiusi le mani a pugno contro il muro, mordendomi il labbro già spaccato, sentendo il sangue colarmi lungo il mento, mentre parte del liquido mi colava invece in gola, facendomi tossire. Cercai di resistere, di non lasciarmi andare al dolore, di non dargliela vinta, ma lui colpì più forte, con più cattiveria, e le mie gambe cedettero.

« Avanti, lo so che ti piace! Piace a tutte le zoccole come te! » continuò, e mi colpì in un punto che mi fece guaire dal dolore. Piegai le gambe, sentendo tirare i capelli, e cercai di sottrarmi ai suoi colpi.

« B-Basta, ti prego— ah! B-Basta! Ba— ah— sta! » mugolai, mentre lui non accennava a diminuire né la forza con la quale mi stava colpendo, né l’intensità di quegli schiaffi.

Nemmeno le punizioni corporali che avevo inevitabilmente ricevuto durante la mia vita erano state così umilianti e dolorose.

« Vuoi che smetta? Dì che sei la mia troia. » mi intimò, e spalancai gli occhi. Le lacrime stavano ormai scendendo copiose dai miei occhi, lungo le mie guance, così come il sangue dal mio labbro inferiore, che stavo torturando coi denti per non urlare. Scossi la testa, graffiandomi la fronte contro la pietra, e lui spinse più forte il mio viso contro il muro e mi colpì con maggiore cattiveria.

« Avanti! » mi intimò, ed urlai di nuovo.

Non avevo scelta.

« Sono… » iniziai, la i singhiozzi, i gemiti di dolore e l’umiliazione che mi impedirono di continuare.

« Muoviti! » gridò, sbattendomi ancora contro il muro.

« Ah! » gemetti, mugolando, « Sono… io sono— sono la tua… » deglutii ed alzai gli occhi al cielo, piangendo lacrime amare, « Dio, perdonami… Sono la tua— ah!— la tua troia. » soffiai fuori dalle labbra, mentre i singhiozzi mi scuotevano il petto e le spalle.

I suoi colpi smisero.

« Con i giusti stimoli anche la merda collabora. » lo sentì ghignare, ma ero più impegnato a sentire altro. Mentre mi colpiva avevo sentito il dolore delle sberle, ma ora che aveva smesso sentivo la pelle andare letteralmente a fuoco. Bruciava orribilmente, ed era quasi peggio di sentire i suoi colpi uno dietro l’altro.

Evidentemente doveva sapere cosa stavo provando, perché non mi parlò né mi toccò -a parte la mano sulla mia testa- per un lungo momento. Quasi sperai che fosse contento così…

Lo sentì afferrare la mia natica con una mano, stringendo, e lanciai un grido acuto, che sembrava tanto il latrato di un cane, al dolore che mi attraversò il corpo. Sentì che mi stava aprendo, e chiusi gli occhi, sentendomi orribilmente esposto, e mi irrigidì quando lo sentì sputarmi addosso, sui reni. Cosa stava— ?

« Cazzo, l’ho mancato… » sibilò, arrabbiato, « E sta’ ferma! » mi intimò, dandomi un altro schiaffo che mi fece irrigidire sul posto. Mi allargò nuovamente e risputò, questa volta più in basso. Gli ci vollero altri due tentativi prima che riuscisse a colpirmi fra le natiche, e sentì la sua saliva scivolarmi addosso.

Il conato di vomito fu venti volte peggiore. Avevo capito cosa stava facendo.

Quando lo sentì appoggiarsi contro di me spalancai gli occhi. Non stava per succedere, mi dissi, non stava affatto per accadere. Cercai di auto convincermi che non sarebbe accaduto, che era un brutto sogno, o qualsiasi altra cosa. Mi ripetevo che era solo uno scherzo di cattivo gusto, che ora l’uomo si sarebbe allontanato e mi avrebbe lasciato lì, dolorante ma integro.

Non fu così.

Il suo primo movimento fu la cosa più dilaniante che avevo mai sentito in vita mia. Lo potei associare solo alla sensazione di una lama che ti penetra la carne, ma al contrario di una spada -che è creata per tagliare e creare meno attrito possibile- ciò che stava usando lui non era stato creato per quella funzione.

Gettai la testa all'indietro, per quanto la sua mano me lo permise, ed il grido che lanciai fu lancinante persino alle mie stesse orecchie. Il mio intero corpo si irrigidì, cosa che peggiorò il dolore, e le mie dita cercarono di aggrapparsi al muro, graffiandolo con le unghie corte, quasi mi servisse per trovare una via di fuga.

Non ne avevo. Potevo solo subire.

Dopo il primo istante, scoppiai a piangere maggiormente, sentendo il fiato mancarmi per quanto i singhiozzi mi stavano dilaniando il petto, e lui si tirò appena indietro.

Pensai che non poteva entrare più di così, che era il limite massimo consentito dall’anatomia umana, ma il mio corpo mi sorprese quando lui si spinse nuovamente, più affondo.

Gridai ancora, sentendomi più scivoloso, cedevole, e seppi che stavo sanguinando. Lo seppi e basta.

Rise alle mie spalle.

« Proprio come una vergine. Grida come una gallina strozzata e perde sangue. » ansimò appena, sputando ancora e spingendosi nuovamente.

Ad ogni spinta il mio cervello sembrava spegnersi per un secondo, scoppiando immediatamente dopo, il dolore che mi scivolava sotto la pelle come fuoco, e si esauriva giusto in tempo per la spinta successiva, alla quale tutto si ripeteva.

Le mie gambe tremavano, così come le mani, la schiena arcuata, la gola sofferente per tutte le grida, il petto scosso dai singhiozzi, gli occhi che bruciavano ed il resto del corpo che doleva.

In un modo o nell'altro, ero in un bagno di dolore.

Quando iniziò a prendere il ritmo, ricominciò a darmi altri colpi con la mano sulle natiche, sicuramente godendo nel farmi urlare acuto, proprio come una ragazzina. Ma non riuscivo a curarmene. Tutto ciò che riuscivo a pensare era il dolore, l’acuto e insistente dolore che mi attraversava le carni ad ogni sua spinta.

« Nh, sì… lo sapevo che— sì— che eri un’ottima… nf, sì— ottima scopata! » rise roco, spingendosi con forza dentro di me, « Non pensi… ah, non pensi, puttana? Dillo! Ti— gh, ti piace! »

Non di nuovo, pensai. Ti prego, Dio, fallo smettere.

Serrai gli occhi, e quando aprì le labbra l’unica cosa che mi uscì furono preghiere. Pregai, pregai quel Dio al quale ero così totalmente devoto di aiutarmi, di farlo smettere, di porre fine a quell'inferno.

« Ave o M-Maria… ah! Piena d-di… Piena di gr— grazia… » mormorai, piangendo, ma questo sembrò farlo solo arrabbiare maggiormente.

« Zitta… troia sta zitta! » gridò, picchiandomi ripetutamente la testa contro il muro. Smisi di parlare, ed un sonoro crack, seguito da un acuto dolore, mi fece capire che mi aveva rotto il setto nasale. Altro sangue si aggiunse a quello che colava dal mio labbro.

« Non osare pregare, non ti serve a niente! » mi strillò contro, riprendendo a muoversi, come un animale che ha vissuto anni in gabbia, libero di accoppiarsi per la prima volta dopo averlo solo visto fare.

Non parlai più. Non aprì più la bocca per pregare. Smisi di farlo persino nella mia testa, il folle terrore che potesse leggermi nei pensieri e potesse punirmi anche per quello.

Dopo quelle che mi parvero ore uscì da me, cosa che mi fece girare gli occhi all'indietro dal dolore e dall'orrida sensazione di vuoto, come se qualcosa potesse improvvisamente uscire da me. Strinsi i muscoli per istinto. MI girò e mi fece inginocchiare, dandomi un calcio in uno stinco.

« In ginocchio… » ansimò, e notai che stava persino sbavando.

Dovevo essergli piaciuto parecchio.

Quando le mie ginocchia incontrarono il pavimento mi trovai di fronte il suo membro, e questa volta il conato mi salì così forte alla bocca da farmela aprire, appena. Sentì la salivazione aumentare, e scoppiai a piangere -durante la violenza, forse prosciugato, avevo smesso di lacrimare.

« Brava, vedo che hai capito. Apri la bocca. »

Spalancai gli occhi. Non voleva certo che— ?

« No… »

« No?! Mi stai— Non sei degna di dirmi no! » mi gridò contro, dandomi un manrovescio, sempre trattenendomi per i capelli. Si afferrò il membro e me lo spinse contro il volto.

L’odore era nauseante.

Era appena ricoperto di sangue -l’avevo sentito che stavo sanguinando- e si masturbò un paio di volte. Fortunatamente, facendo questo, lo pulì parzialmente. Pensai che, comunque, non fosse certo voluto…

Mi premette sulla mascella, facendomi spalancare la bocca, e si spinse fra le mie labbra. Boccheggia, sentendo i conati moltiplicarsi ad ognuna delle sue spinte, mentre lui si muoveva dentro la mia bocca così come si era mosso dietro di me. Ormai la mia cute bruciava per quanto stava tirando i capelli, ma ciò che mi stava facendo più male era la gola.

Stava forzando l’ingresso dove non era assolutamente naturale che potesse entrare, e ad ogni spinta sentivo il vomito salirmi alla bocca. Lui ormai era un insieme di gemiti e di grugniti, cosa che mi fece rivoltare lo stomaco, insieme al suo odore.

Ad ogni spinta scendeva più giù lungo la mia gola, e quando si fermò improvvisamente sperai che avesse finito.

Ero in errore.

Mi afferrò la testa con entrambe le mani e si spinse con forza dentro la mia bocca, forzando la mia gola e facendola cedere. Mi trovai con la fronte sul suo ventre, il naso affondato nel suo pube, e andai nel panico.

Non stavo respirando. Non stavo affatto respirando, e mi agitai, colpendogli lo stomaco con le mani, chiuse a pugno, fino a quando non indietreggiò e lo fece di nuovo.

Quella volta venne, direttamente nella mia gola.

Mi sembrò che durasse ore, ma fu questione di pochi secondi. Non dimenticherò mai il suono nel quale proruppe quando raggiunse l’orgasmo, e quando mi lasciò andare mi mossi all'indietro, boccheggiando, per poi piegarmi da un lato e dare di stomaco.

Tremavo, singhiozzavo, ero pervaso dal dolore e dall'umiliazione, e mentre lui si rimetteva a posto, mi spinse la suola della scarpa sulla spalla, facendomi sedere, per poi spingerla fra le mie gambe.

Non disse più nulla, e se ne andò con una risata, lasciandomi solo a me stesso, seduto in quella via, di fianco ad una pozza di saliva, vomito, sperma e sangue.

**_ Fine. _ **


End file.
